witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:A Game of Dice
Has anyone developed any kind of a strategy for the dice game? save & load :there's the naïve / conservative strategy: roll, keep anything that is a pair or better then re-roll any odd dice Game widow 23:57, 16 May 2008 (UTC) Game optional; Quest doesn't seem to be In my current game I strongly desired to avoid dice poker after my last two game sessions where the computer player gave itself beautiful hand after beautiful hand, while I rolled garbage. Unless you play people of lower skill, you stand to lose roughly 80% of the time. At least that's been my experience (and I've read up on what hands are best, etc.). More to my point, I deliberately avoided picking up the dice poker boxes from the corpses near Haren Brogg's place, and from a corpse I found elsewhere in Chapter 1, and thought I had done well. That lasted until I landed in prison in Chapter 2, and the elf prisoner gives me his set. I wasn't even given the option to refuse it. In fact, I quit the dice poker game immediately, giving him a win of zero orens, and I still ended up with the game in my inventory, and the quest entry in my journal. I wasn't happy. So yes, the game itself is optional, but it seems you're stuck with clutter in the inventory and a quest in your journal no matter what. Still, I refuse to play the game again, or at least until I'm ready to spend another 15 reloads trying for a single victory. On the other hand, I love fist-fighting. :D Kalkstein 05:41, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :I just accepted it as a necessary evil as i simply /cannot/ leave a possible quest not done :D Also, there's not need to talk to the elven prisoner, that is optional. — Game widow 09:48, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::I think Kalkstein is being a bit precious. Most players I beat within a few hands, but occasionally there is a prolonged winning streak by one player, (It's called chance!). Sometimes the other player rolls when they have a winning hand already, causing them to lose, (not often but it has happened). I did read somewhere that some NPCs play differently, more recklessly, but I only play to complete the quest, not to earn money. It's listed as a quest, but not required to complete the game, therefore optional. I think the fist fighting is incredibly dull but I do it for the reward. ::Game widow, how do you get out of the prison cell if you don't play the elven prisoner? :::i've never tried, so i don't know. i am compelled to do every single quest, why do you not want to play him ? I'm also not entirely sure that playing him or not has anything at all to do with getting out of jail, that's the fistfight with the big guy / going after the cockatrice — Game widow 19:38, October 20, 2009 (UTC)